I SURRENDER
by rendysasunaru
Summary: akankah sasuke dan naruto bisa bersama lagi,atau naruto lebih memilih mundur? so RnR


"I SURRENDER"  
>by: Rendysasunaru<br>disclaimer: naruto masashi kishimoto  
>pairing: sasunaru,sasuhina<br>Rate : T  
>warning: AU,OOC,GAJE,SHOUNEN-AI<p>

Naruto pov  
>baiklah aku menyerah,aku takkan mengharapkan cintamu lagi sasuke<br>mungkin hinata lebih beruntung dariku...

End naruto pov ...

Naruto pov  
>Hari ini sangat cerah ,secerah hatiku karna ini adalah hari pertamaku bersekolah di konoha high school..<br>mudah-mudahan hari ini menyenangkan,seperti yang kubayangkan ..

End naruto pov

Narutooo"panggil kushina ibu naruto  
>ya bu,ada apa?"sahut naruto sambil menuruni tangga<br>ayo cepat sarapan,nanti kamu telat inikan hari pertama masuk sekolah"cerocos kushina  
>ia"jawab naruto singkat sambil memakan roti bakarnya<br>bu aku berangkat dulu ya"pamit naruto  
>emm ia,hati-hati ya"jawab kushina<br>iya"jawab naruto sambil nyengir  
>naruto pun memasuki mobil BMWnya bersama iruka supir pribadinya ..<br>iruka-san,ayo kita jalan"ajak naruto  
>ok"jawab iruka singkat<br>mereka yang berwarna orange itu pun berjalan laju ..  
>mobil yang naruto tumpangi pun sampai ..<br>terima kasih ya iruka-san"naruto turun samil tersenyum kepada iruka  
>iya samasama"jawabnya singkat<br>naruto pun berjalan sambil menyusuri koridor ..  
>koridor itu sangat panjang,para murid sudah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing<br>tiiiitiiiiiitttttttt...  
>suara bel masuk berbunyi<br>di kelas XI-1..  
>toktok ..<br>suara pintu terdengar ..  
>pagi anak-anak"sapa kakashi<br>pagi pak"sapa para murid  
>hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru,mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang"terangnya<br>toktokk..  
>suara pintu diketuk oleh seseorang ..<br>haah,mungkin itu dia,masuk"persilah kakashi  
>naruto pun memasuki kelas itu ..<br>baiklah perkenalkan dirimu"persilah kakashi lagi  
>nama saya uzumaki naruto,saya pindahan dari suna"sambil melemparkan senyuman<br>ohh,"semua ber-oh ria  
>tapi hanya satu yang tidak memperhatikan dengan tampang stoicnya,ya uchiha sasuke namanya ..<br>ok,kamu duduk dengam emmm,oh sama sasuke saja lagian bangku disebelahnya kosong"suruh kakashi  
>ia pak"jawab naruto sambil tersenyum<br>naruto pun berjalan menuju sasuke,semua memberikan senyuman kepadanya  
>hai naruto,aku tenten"tenten pun memberi senyumannya<br>ia,aku naruto"jawabnya  
>naruto pun sampai ditempat duduk sasuke..<br>hai nama kamu siapa,aku boleh kan duduk disini"sapa naruto  
>hn"hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya<br>naruto pun duduk,dan mengeluarkan buku-bukunya  
>emm,sepertinya kamu sakit ya,kok kamu diam aja?"Tanyanya<br>heh,dasar dobe"jawab sasuke ketus  
>loh kamu kok gitu ngomongnya,aku kan cuma tanya"jawabnya naruto lembut<br>heh"dengus sasuke  
>yauda kalo gitu ,semoga kita bisa berteman baik"kata naruto sambil tersenyum lebar<br>hn"jawab sasuke singkat  
>naruto pun mulai memperhatikan kakashi yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran ...<br>ia seterus mencoba mengerti pelajaran metematika yang diterangkan kakashi,tapi dia masih saja belum mengerti,ia pun mendekatkan dirinya dengan sasuke..  
>hei dobe,ngapai dekat-dekat"Tanya sasuke<br>huuh dasar teme ,kenapa sih kamu memanggil aku kayak gitu,aku cuma mau Tanya aku masih belum mengerti pelajaran ini"gerutu naruto  
>hn"jawab sasuke singkat<br>sauke pun mulai mengajari naruto dengan sabar,karna naruto orang yang kurang cepat tanggap bukan berarti dia bodoh ..  
>ohh,aku sudah mengerti makasi ya teme"seru naruto<br>hn"jawab sasuke singkat lagi  
>sepertinya sasuke dan naruto mulai akrab ..<br>tengtong..  
>suara istirahat berbunyi ..<br>eh sasuke-teme,kekantin yukk"ajak naruto  
>males"jawab sasuke singkat<br>yaudah"balas naruto ga kalah singkat  
>hei naruto"panggil kiba sipecinta anjing<br>ahh iya"jawab naruto  
>perkenalkan,namaku kiba"terangnya<br>ohh,salam kenal semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik"katanya pada kiba sambil tersenyum  
>emm,kamu mau kemana?''tanya kiba<br>oh,aku mau kekantin kita bareng aja yuk''ajak naruto  
>ok''jawab kiba<br>didalam kelas ...  
>eh sasuke"panggil sai<br>hn"jawabnya singkat  
>anak baru itu manis ya"terangnya<br>hn"jawabnya singkat  
>aku suka matanya yang cerah seperti langit itu"terang sai lagi<br>bisa tidak kau menyingkir dari hadapanku"ketus sasuke  
>ok,aku akan pergi tapi mungkin kau akan menyesal"balas sai tak kalah ketus<br>maksudmu?"Tanya sasuke  
>ia,kau akan menyesal tidak akan bisa mendapatkan simanis itu"terang sai<br>kau pikir aku sepertimu"ketus sasuke  
>mungkin sekarang kau bilang tidaak,tapi jika kau sudah terpesona darinya maka akan lain"terang sai<br>pergi sekarang atau kau kubunuh"kata sasuke pada sai sambil memberikan deathglarenya  
>baiklah sasuke ,semoga kau tidak menyesal"ejek sai<br>dikantin...  
>mbank ramennya 2porsi ya"seru naruto kepada pelayan kantin<br>ia,tunggu sebentar ya"seru mbak tersebut  
>setelah beberapa menit...<br>dek ,ini mie ramennya"sodor mbak tersebut  
>makasi ya mbak"seru naruto<br>mbak tersebut hanta tersenyum lalu pergi  
>kiba,kamu ga makan?"Tanya naruto<br>ah gk,aku ga lapar eh naruto kamu banyak juga makan mie ramen ya?"Tanya kiba  
>ia,aku suka makan mie ramen"jawab naruto<br>ohhh"jawab kiba  
>ahh,kenyangnya"seru naruto<br>kiba kekelas yuk"ajak naruto  
>ga ah ,kamu duluan aja nanti aku nyusul"tolaknya<br>oh yaudah,aku duluan ya"kata naruto pada kiba sambil tersenyum  
>naruto pun masuk kedalam kelas..<br>hai teme,kamu lagi apa"sapa naruto riang  
>apa urusanmu dobe-baka"jawabnya ketus<br>uuh,dasar teme"gerutunya  
>naruto pun menghampiri sasuke lalu duduk dibangkunya ..<br>teme"panggil naruto  
>hn"jawab sasuke singkat<br>bisa ga sih kalo ngomong tu jangan singkat-singkat"gerutu naruto  
>hn"jawab sasuke<br>tu kan mulai lagi deh''jawab naruto manja  
>heh dobe kenapa sih suka banget urusin urusan orang lain?''tanya sasuke<br>itu namanya aku perhatian"jawab naruto nyengir  
>terserah"jawab sasuke memutar bola matanya<br>sai sang tukang gossip pun datang..  
>hai naruto,kamu lagi ngapai ama sasuke?''tanya sai<br>ga lagi ngapain kok"jawab naruto  
>emm,ketahuan kalian lagi mesra-mesraan ya?"Tanya sai sambil menggoda<br>ehh enak aja,kalo pun aku suka sama siteme ini,berarti aku sudah gila"serunya  
>pegang cakap ya,awas jatuh cinta sama sasuke!"goda sai<br>ia,kalo pun ia aku mau cium siteme didepanmu,gimana deal?"Tanya naruto  
>ok deal"jawab sai sambil menyeringai<br>sasuke hanya bingung dengan kelakuan orang aneh yang didekatnya ..  
>tiiiiiiiitiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ..<br>suara bel masuk berbunyi ...  
>selamat pagi anak-anak"sapa guru guy<br>pagi pak"jawab para murid serentak  
>baiklah sekarang kita kelapangan,segera ganti baju kalian"perintah guru guy sambil bersemangat<br>para murid cowok pun pergi keruang pakaian ...  
>setelah semua menggatian pakaian masing-masing,mereka pun pergi kelapangan ...<br>naruto dengan besemangatnya berjalan disamping sasuke tanpa melihat ada batu didepannya ..  
>tiba-tiba naruto tersandung ...<br>dddukkkkkkk ..  
>dengan refleksnya sasuke menangkapnya,mereka pun saling bertatapan dalam waktu 5 mata onyx dan sapphire bertemu,mempertemukan hati mereka ..<br>wajah naruto memerah,dengan cepat ia tersadar dari lamunannya ..  
>ihh sasuke"seru naruto salah tingkah<br>jalan aja pake jatuh ,dasar dobe"ejek sasuke  
>kan tadi aku tersandung"jawab naruto cemberut<br>makanya kalo jalan itu pake mata"ketus sasuke  
>uuh dasar teme sialan"seru naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya<br>naruto mempercepat langkahnya..  
>baiklah anak-anak,kita mulai dari berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 50 kali"perintahnya guru guy<br>"seru kiba  
>apa tidak salah pak,lapangan inikan luas"seru kiba lagi<br>ayolah,dimana semangat mudamu"balas guru guy dengan mata berapi-api  
>mau tidak mau mereka pun berlari dengan malasnya<br>_duuh,aku capek ni mana perutku lapar"serunya naruto dalam hati  
><em>naruto pun terus berlari dan sasuke berada dibelakangnya,tiba-tiba …  
>brrrrrrrukkk…<br>naruto jatuh pingsan ditengah lapangan…  
>sasuke pun dengan malasnya menghampiri naruto ..<br>heh dobe,apaan sih pake pingsan segala gak lucu"seru sasuke menggoncang tubuh naruto  
>pak naruto pingsan"seru lee<br>guy pun menhampiri mereka …  
>sasuke bawa naruto keruang UKS"perintah guy<br>hn"hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut sasuke  
>sasuke apa naruto berat,jika berat biar aku saja yang menggendongnya"tawar gaara<br>tidak perlu"jawab sasuke sinis

Sasuke pov  
>tadi dia jatuh,sekarang pingsan..<br>apa sidobe ini selalu membuat orang kerepotan ya  
>untungnya dia tidak berat ,tapi kalau dia tenang seperti sekarang dia terlihat manis<p>

End sasuke pov

*UNIT KESEHATAN SEKOLAH*  
>sasuke pun meletakkan tubuh naruto diranjang yang ada diruangan tersebut<br>sasuke"panggil sakura  
>hn"jawab sasuke<br>ini minyak anginnya"sodor sakura  
>sasuke pun meyodorkan kehidung naruto agar naruto dapat menghirup minyak angin tersebut.<br>ennggg"erang naruto  
>dengan perlahan-lahan naruto membuka mata birunya<br>aku ada dimana?''Tanya naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing  
>kamu ada di UKS"jawab sakura yang masih berdiri disambing ranjang naruto<br>kenapa aku disini?"Tanya naruto lagi  
>ia,tadi kamu pingsan"terang sakura<br>loh teme,ngapain disini?"Tanya naruto  
>ia naruto,tadi sasuke yang menggendongmu kesini"terang sakura lagi<br>ooh,terima kasih ya teme"seru naruto kepada sasuke sambil tersenyum  
>hn"jawab sasuke singkat<br>huuuh teme,apa hanya kata itu yang kau miliki?"Tanya naruto  
>hn"jawab sasuke<br>sudahlah,aku bosan mendengar kata-katamu itu"seru naruto  
>baiklah naruto aku tinggal sebentar,kamu baik-baik ya disini sama sasuke"permisi sakura<br>ia sakura-chaaan"jawab naruto sambil nyengir  
>cihh dasar dobe''ejek sasuke<br>apa?,dasar teme sialan"jawab naruto marah

TBC ..  
>R<p>

E

V

I

E

W  
>yaaaa ..<br>jangan lupaa ..


End file.
